ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper
ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper is a prototype general-purpose mobile suit, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The unit is piloted by Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhard. Technology & Combat Characteristics The DOM Trooper is armed with a large beam saber, stored on an EZ Wizard backpack, a "Screaming Nimbus" scattering beam gun in the chest, and a "Gigalauncher" dual-purpose bazooka. The Gigalauncher has two barrels: the upper barrel is a conventional rocket-firing bazooka, while the lower barrel is a high-powered beam cannon. The DOM Trooper also mounts defensive "Solidus Fulgor" beam shields, the same type used by ZAFT's ZGMF-X42S Destiny and ZGMF-X666S Legend, on its forearms. Its large body and legs mount numerous thrusters, giving the DOM Trooper excellent mobility in spite of its bulk, and it is capable of moving rapidly over land like a hovercraft. As seen in the series, the DOM Troopers capabilities far exceeds that of the mass production suits of ZAFT. Armaments ;*MA-X848HD Enhanced Beam Saber ;*2 x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator ;*2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS ;*G14X3IZ "Screaming Nimbus" Scattering Beam Gun ;*JPS36X Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex History Development The ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper is a newly created heavy mobile suit that was built by the Clyne Faction, now known as "Terminal", in its secret asteroid base. The acronym DOM means 'D'auntless 'O'bliterator 'M'agnificent. While built by the Clyne Faction, the DOM Trooper was originally designed by ZAFT. Like the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, the DOM Trooper was derived from the ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type, as an alternate option for ZAFT's "New Millennium Series" mobile suit. Due to Junius Treaty restrictions, the originally planned Mirage Colloid concept was dropped, but like the ZAKU Warrior it was designed with Wizard Pack compatibility in mind. Ultimately, the ZAKU Warrior proved more popular with veteran ZGMF-1017 GINN and ZGMF-600 GuAIZ pilots, and thus the DOM Trooper project was cancelled. However, Terminal somehow acquired the prototype units' production line, which was installed in the asteroid base and used to produce a modified version of the DOM design. Most believe that after the Bloody Valentine War, the Clyne Faction sent its members into different areas, should another war surface. Several of them were even able to infiltrate ZAFT's leadership, and stop the DOM Trooper from being mass-produced, while acquiring the blueprints for themselves. Pilots At least three DOM Troopers are built by Terminal, whose pilots include Hilda Harken (team leader, pilot of unit 003), Herbert Von Reinhardt (pilot of unit 004), and Mars Simeon (pilot of unit 009), veterans of the Second Battle of Jachin Due who joined the Clyne Faction after the war's end. Their specialty is the "Jet Stream Attack", which allows them to combine the power of three mobile suit into one through a highly synchronized attack. This maneuver involves the three DOMs attacking a single target in rapid succession, with each pilot using a different weapon, and the lead pilot activating the Screaming Nimbus scattering beam gun. The Screaming Nimbus is used to produce a "cloud" of beam particles which have the same properties as a beam rifle attack, but spread out to form a barrier around the DOM Troopers. This has the end effect of allowing the DOM Trooper to tear through groups of enemy units with ease, as well as adding a small degree of defense from enemy fire. Combat debut The DOM Troopers make their debut in CE 74 at the Second Battle for ORB where they prove to be highly effective at destroying ZAFT forces with their various weapons and the "Jet Stream Attack". While no DOM Trooper or pilot has been killed in action in the anime series, in Final Plus Hilda Harken's unit 003 suffers a hit to one of the legs, destroying the limb. This scene was not present in the anime series Phase-50 and stands as the only damage incurred by the otherwise 'untouchable' DOM Trooper trio. Picture Gallery Trivia *The DOM Trooper's design is directly based on the MS-09 Dom series, fielded during the One Year War in Mobile Suit Gundam. Despite being an update of the original design, the DOM Trooper looks much like the MS-09 Dom. *The Jet Stream Attack is taken from the trademark maneuver that the Black Tri-Stars from MS Gundam perform. External Links *ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper on MAHQ.net Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits